penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
Glorious Horrors
Glorious Horrors is the sixth episode in Season 2 of Penny Dreadful. Synopsis Sir Malcolm gets tragic news. Roper hunts down Ethan. Dorian hosts a lavish ball in Angelique's honor - but tensions run high as Vanessa, Sir Malcolm, Evelyn, Frankenstein, Lily, Lyle and Hecate all gather together for the opulent event. And a glorious night turns to horror for Vanessa. Plot Victor wakes next to Lily, contemplating his actions from the night before. Sir Malcolm returns home to learn the fate of his wife, but is seemingly unaffected by the news. In conversation, Victor realizes that Vanessa has met the Creature and is visibly affected. Inspector Rusk continues to pursue Ethan as a suspect in the Mariner's Massacre. Dorian throws an elaborate ball to introduce Angelique to high society, but the evening turns into a scarring experience for a helpless Vanessa, who is forced to attend without an escort after Ethan rejects her invitation. Lily and Victor attend the ball, where Lily has a sense that she knows Dorian's room of portraits and Dorian himself. Victor is troubled by an obvious attraction between Dorian and Lily, and angrily chastises her. Malcolm brings Evelyn to the ball, after shaving off his beard, seemingly enchanted by Evelyn's charms. Vanessa expresses her concern and disapproval to Evelyn about Sir Malcolm's changes in demeanor and character, as well as their developing relationship. As Vanessa is being observed by the witches and prepares to leave, she begins to have visions of blood rain in the ballroom and faints. WALTZES PERFORMED: * Lagunen-Waltzer (Lagoon Waltz), Op. 411 - Johann Strauss II * Melting Waltz * Wiener Bonbons: Walzer, Op. 307 - Johann Strauss II * Rosen Aus Dem Süden Opus 388 (1880) - Johann Strauss II * Wo die Zitronen blühen (Where the Lemons Blossom), Op. 364: Waltz - Johann Strauss II * Be Embraced, You Millions!, Op. 443 (1892) - Johann Strauss II Lavinia Putney is troubled by a frightening encounter with Caliban, telling her parents that something is greatly amiss. Sembene makes a shocking discovery about Ethan. As there is a full moon that night, Ethan asks to be chained up in the basement and watched by Sembene. Ethan turns into a werewolf. Main Cast *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein *Rory Kinnear as The Creature / John Clare *Billie Piper as Lily Frankenstein *Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray *Danny Sapani as Sembene *Simon Russell Beale as Ferdinand Lyle *Helen McCrory as Evelyn Poole / Madame Kali Supporting Cast *Douglas Hodge as Bartholomew Rusk *Sarah Greene as Hecate Poole *David Haig as Oscar Putney *Stephen Lord as Warren Roper *Jonny Beauchamp as Angelique *Ruth Gemmell as Octavia Putney *Tamsin Topolski as Lavinia Putney *Noni Stapleton as Gladys Murray *Pagan McGrath as Gladys' Maid *Nicole O'Neill as Witch #1 *Olivia Chenery as Witch #2 Videos Penny Dreadful Next on Episode 6 Season 2 Penny Dreadful 'He's a Changed Man' Official Clip Season 2 Episode 6 Penny Dreadful 'Watch' Official Clip Season 2 Episode 6 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes (Penny Dreadful) Category:Penny Dreadful Episodes